Grayswallow Dynasty
History Before the Kingdom of O'Sine In Ancient Belenus, various villages of Sunlings were formed around the Eastern Bay area naming themselves after local bird names. One of the villages, located in the mountaintops of what would later be called the Big Knife mountains, was called Swallow and its icon was a cloud painted gray. This icon was carved into the steep rockfaces all over the Big Knife mountains, though it’s unknown if this meant that the Swallow village had claimed the territory from other villages or if it was the act of independent Swallow villagers wanting to leave a mark. Kingdom of O’Sine (161KO - 1243KO) According to the Journals of Yantai, the designated scribe of the first O'Sine emperor Yu'he and his exploration parties, the Yu'he explorers first made contact with a large village (numbering 300) in 160KO and by 161KO had them under his rule. His son Duke Hemin was put in charge of the province of Big Knife. Duke Hemin was well regarded by his subjects due to his warm personality and progressive policies - he was quick to assign Sunlings to prominent positions within the province, acting as a guide and a link for resources from the rest of the kingdom rather than its de facto ruler. Big Knife was one of the most peaceful provinces in the early O'Sine period. During the O'Sine Civil War, as the Princess Gaigan fought her way through Emperor Yu'an's lands, she won over various groups of Sunling tribes by promising them even more autonomy, including allowing them noble status and possible entry into her Privy Council. Swallow was one of the tribes, alongside the Eagle, Finch, Stork and Jay tribes. She gave them all colors for their banners - Swallow became Grayswallow in 710KO and a noble house that controlled the Grayswallow province, under the Gold Stork superdistrict. During the time of the Shadow Empress Mamlinn, Grayswallow noble Marquis Bronson successfully maneuvered his tribe to become the biggest in his superdistrict. In 1064KO, he was influential in catching the Gold Storks embezzling from the kingdom and took over the title of Duke. He remained on the Privy Council as it passed onto Emperor Jinrai. The Privy Council seat passed on for four generations - Duke Winfleck in 1102KO, Duke Bronson II in 1143KO, Duke Ursyn in 1195KO and Duke Black in 1210KO. Duke Black was one of the chief architects of the Alabaster Priestess' coalition, charged with finding a solution to the Rift Curse. He sent his second son, Ser Baer to join it early on. Grayswallow Dynasty (0AI - 512AI) The Kingdom of Grayswallow was an empire that lasted for a little over 500 years, beginning with the Rift Curse and spanning through the 12 Heir War. King Baer became the first King of Grayswallow. Timeline 1st Century G - 2AI: Prince Renba is born to King Baer and Queen Miyosuyi. G - 8AI: Princess Lina is born to King Baer and Queen Miyosuyi G - 25AI: Prince Renba marries Lady Tiyanna of the House of Red Eagle. G - 27AI: Prince Geoger is born. G - 86AI: King Baer of the House of Grayswallow dies, his son Renba takes the Grayswallow throne. G - 89AI: Queen Tiyanna dies. G - 92AI: King Renba marries Lady Jayne of the House of Goldstork G - 93AI: Prince Jessoph is born to King Renba and Queen Jayne. 2nd Century G - 120AI: King Renba dies.